DXP
DXP '''(born ????) is an Original Character created by the onomynous author. He's an American businessman and writer, owner and head creative writer of Northern Carnage Wrestling. Currently, he's the on-screen owner of the company as well. A former commentator, booker and creative writer, DXP first made his debut in the wrestling business in Eastern Pro Wrestling, during Nathan Drake's hiatus. From there, he became the second owner of EPW and the general manager of NWA-NCW, eventually turning NCW into a full-fledged company separate of the NWA. Background Personality Career '''Northern Carnage Wrestling National Cartoon Wrestling, NCW - NWA, Rise From Ashes (2012 - 2013) As EPW, the company where DXP worked as a commentator, folded, DXP temporarily found himself jobless, until August 2012, when NWA bought all that was EPW and turned it into another sub-company, NCW, at the time known as National Cartoon Wrestling. DXP quickly received a call from NWA following their buying-out of all that was EPW, and was proposed a place as General Manager. Unwillingly. DXP joined the NWA-NCW territory. At first, he was allowed little creative control over the company, with his early signings of Korra, Bolin, Mako, Aang & Sokka being his first free choices. He eventually took full control of the territory a couple months later, although it had slowly began falling apart. DXP managed to sign Ben Tennyson, Naruto, Amon, Tarrlock, Zuko, Kevin Levin and a few others before the NWA announced it would've closed down NCW in December. However, DXP managed to salvage enough money from the territorial company behind NWA's back, and announced it would become it's own promotion in 2013. NCW held held it's last event under the NWA banner on December 30, 2013 before the NWA folded. National Championship Wrestling, Learning The Ropes (2013) DXP renamed NCW to National Championship Wrestling just after it became it's own company in January 2013. Almost instantly after NCW opened it's doors, it quickly started sinking financially due to its' small size. In fact, DXP had lost a lot of the former NWA-NCW talent due to how little money he could pay them. Many that were WWE: Animated wrestlers left NCW as soon as it hit the air as well. DXP, however, refused to let anyone take financial control of NCW, or to even sell it, wanting to have full control over his promotion. DXP was able to manage to get through the first month and get NCW on Pay-Per-View for the first time. As time passed, NCW slowly, but surely managed to get out of its' money debt. Unfortunately, DXP wasn't able to make everyone satisfied; a few wrestlers, including Young Gwen Tennyson, demanded a higher paycheck, while many were used to the lower paycheck NCW gave out. Gwen refused to perform in NCW until she got her money, and convinced almost all of the NCW women to turn their back on DXP. DXP learned his first lesson from this, and slowly began to raise paychecks back up. However, tensions would grow between DXP and other company owners, as he would sometimes call their product "too fake to watch". With that aside, DXP finally managed to clear out NCW's debt. Partnership with Other Companies (2013) In the summer of 2013, another starting promotion, CXWE, was in a need of a boost. DXP and CXWE's owner, Red, were good friends, and NCW started supporting CXWE, advertising it on their own show. CXWE and NCW even worked together on inter-company storylines, and the two companies blend in with each other on a few occasions. The two promotions held their first crossover event, Heat Strike, at the Hammerstein Ballroom. It wasn't a success financially, but it managed to receive general approval from the fans. DXP followed this success with other companies by making inter-promotional deals between them, including CCW, ACW and UCA. This would lead to DXP receiving talent of the caliber of Crash Bandicoot. DXP, during this time, was finally able to go on tours. NCW made it's first international tour in May when it took a two month tour across Canada, and later started doing shows regularly out of Johnstown. DXP was also able to successfully produce NCW's Wrestlewars, his own WrestleMania-like event. However, it did result in a second walk out by Gwen Tennyson. Following so, NCW started to take potshots to other companies once again. Becoming a Brand (2013) Due to the exhaustion of controlling the entire company, DXP gave split control of NCW to Danny Phantom and Sokka, as well as giving booking control to Joey Styles. He also made less appearances on television. However, NCW soon became one of the most talked about companies, especially after upsetting CCW of two FWAs for their Women's division (Korra with the Former Champion of the Year and Joan with the Woman's Wrestler of The Year). Hiatus and Northern Championship Wrestling (2014 - Present) Leading into 2014, DXP had much planned for NCW's second year, but soon, most of the plans met the scrap. During the spring of 2014, a car crash involving NCW's production van caused huge damage to the audio and lightning equipment, causing various shows to go off air halfway through the program, while audio cut out at random. NCW only held one show, a house show in Indianapolis, during the summer. As NCW headed into fall, DXP gave the company a new makeover. NCW became Northern Carnage Wrestling, and with a revamped look, returned to the air with the special "At The Corner Of Napoleon and Market". Personal Life In Wrestling Entrance Themes *"This is Extreme" by Harry Slash and the Slashtones (2012 – 2014) * "Mental" by Jim Johnston (2015 – present) Accomplishments FanFiction Wrestling Awards * Boss of the Year (2014) Trivia Category:Works In Progress